1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used in an inverter to control a motor used in automobiles or electric trains, or in a converter for electric generation or regeneration.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor element is mounted on a heat spreader, and the heat spreader and the semiconductor element are sealed with a resin has been used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-165281).